Safe and Sound
by Laybay
Summary: Rin wants Yukio to look up to him again, he wants Yukio to see that he will always be there for him.
1. Safe and sound

**I do not own Safe and sound by Taylor swift  
**

 **this may be a one shot, or just a couple shots of Rin's feelings, if I do another chapter it'll be Yukio's point of view.**

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'd never let you go"  
_

He would always look up to me. Always look to me for protection.

 _When I'll those shadows almost killed your light_

Yukio was a happy little kid, and his big brother was even happier, knowing that his little bro would always be there.

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

Now it seemed, that Yukio would always be considered "The big brother"

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

I would always be left in the shadows

 _just close your eyes_

I wasn't protecting Yukio anymore

 _The sun is going down_

But I made a promise to myself, since I was a kid.

 _You'll be alright_

That I would always protect Yukio. No matter what.

 _No one can hurt you now_

I'd always get mad, if anyone insulted him, or hurt him.

 _Come morning light_

He'd just say, that I was "Being a fool"

 _You and I'll be_

Is it so wrong to want to protect your little brother?

 _Safe_

But then the old man died.

 _and_

And I could tell that Yukio thought it was my fault...

 _sound._

We had an argument, he told me I should just die.

 _Don't you dare look out your window_

But I thought, "Then who would protect you?"

 _Darling Everything's on fire_

I could've died. I could've left.

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

But I didn't.

 _Hold on, to this, lullaby._

I didn't want Yukio to hate me, I wouldn't be able to stand it if he hated me.

 _even when the music's gone_

Eventually, Yukio smiled at me again.

 _Gone..._

He talked to me again.

 _just close your eyes_

He laughed with me again

 _The sun is going down_

And when he awakened his demon powers,

 _You'll be alright_

I saw my little brother cry, for the first time in years.

 _You and I'll be_

It broke my heart to see him like that.

 ** _Safe_**

then I finally did it.

 _And_

I finally saved my little brother

 _ **Sound**_

and Yukio looked up to me again,

and just like any other big brother,

I promised him once again,

"I'll always be here to protect you"


	2. Birds on a wire

**I do not own Two birds by Regina Spektor**

 **and this is a yukio chapter! Hope you all enjoy!  
**

 _Two, birds on a wire_

Rin and I were best friends as kids.

 _one tries to fly away_

It wasn't like that now

 _and the other_

We weren't as close as we were as kids.

 _Watches him close from that wire_

But he still always looked out for me

 _He says he wants to as well, but he is a **liar.**_

Rin always got so violent, whenever anyone would pick on me..

 _I'll believe it all_

But he would always have this heartbreaking look on his face, whenever I said I didn't want or need his help.

 _There's nothing I won't understand_

But I never hated Rin

 _I'll believe it all_

I would never wish for him to die

 _I won't let go of your hand_

and I still looked up to him

 _Two birds on a wire_

But then we had an argument

 _One, says "C'mon!" And the other says_

A really bad one..

 _"I'm tired.."  
_ I Yelled at Rin, and called him names, called him a "Reckless fool" and that I wished that he "would just die, or never existed."

 _The sky is overcast_

I regret it so much.

 _"I'm sorry"_

I'd never seen a more hurt look on his face.

 _One more or one less, Nobody's worried_

That was one of the few times, that rin cried.

 _I'll believe it all_

I just want to tell him "I'm sorry."

 _There's nothing I won't understand_

But I choked on my words, and I just hugged him.

 _I'll believe it all_

Then together we cried.

 _I won't let go of your hand_

We were both much happier the next day.

 _Two, birds of a feather._

The exwires thought it was strange, how well we were getting along.

 _Say that there always gonna stay together_

We didn't have any sort of disagreement that entire day.

 _But one is never going to let go of that wire_

Shiemi was glad we were getting along

 _He's says that he will, but he's just a liar._

Everyone else just found it strange.

Rin and I never kept our feelings from each other again.

 _Two, birds on a wire._

 _one, tries to fly away but the other..._

That relationship we had as kids was returned.

 _Watches him closely_

Rin looked out for me more than ever, but he stayed out of fights.

 _from that wire._

I want it to stay like this forever.

Where we never fight

Never argue.

And be best friends.


	3. Dear brother

**okay this is Rin again xD  
**

 **I got this idea in a dream last night**

 **and this song just fit perfectly with it.**

 **hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Dear brother by DAGames**

 **I do not own blue exorcist**

 _Dear brother can you hear my calls?  
_

I was on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

 _My cries from outside the halls._

My sword, still in my hand next to me.

 _The monsters inside haunt my lasting dreams_

I had run after a demon alone, I laughed at myself a bit, then whispered "Worst mistake of my life..."

 _A curse that always bleeds_

I looked up at the night sky.

 _In my dying breath, I repeat your name._

there were no stars.

 _I can see your figures in this haunted game_

No clouds.

 _I sleep knowing you..._

No one to share my final moments with.

 _Were standing by_

Until I heard him, my little brother. Calling my name.

 _I remember all the times we spent._

He ran over as soon as he saw me.

 _The mind that I bent with my masks_

He was trying, so hard to get my wounds to stop bleeding.

 _I could hear you shout the words so dear_

I moved his hand away and smiled at him.

 _(just let me out of here!)_

Yukio was crying.

 _But alas, I couldn't heal your broken shards._

I wiped his tears with my bloody hand..

 _I had stolen the one thing close to your heart._

Yukio squeezed by hand tightly, then whispering "I don't want to lose you Rin..."

 _Now you die knowing I...  
_

I could feel my life ending.

 _Was standing by_

But I was fighting against it.

 _Now I rise through holy trinity_

I wanted to spend a while with Yukio before I died.

 _I'm whole again_

He was crying hard now.

 _I've come to and end_

He held me up to his chest, crying into my shoulder.

 _The nightmare is finally over_

I hugged him, for most likely the last time.

 _I rest in peace_

"Yukio..." I whispered, he pulled me back and looked at me with teary eyes.

 _Through the tears on my face I wave goodbye._

"Let me see you smile..." I said to him. "One.. last time."

 _Tell the world I'm free_

He looked at me.

 _Let go of my hand (Your soul is free)  
_ "How can I smile when my only family left is dying in my arms..?" He asked

 _I can't I won't!_

 _Let go of my cries (don't leave me here)_

I smiled at him like I always did.

 _I take to the land of the angels (With all the fear in my heart!)_

"Just think.. about when we were kids.. When I would always protect you.." I whispered to him.

 _I finally fly._

Yukio closes his eyes for a second.

 _I finally fly..._

he opens them again, and gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face.

 _Oh what have I done_

I start to close my eyes.

 _I can't escape_

I finally close them.

 _what I've become_

My breathing grows short...

 _I will never forget you, brother._

 _Goodbye._

"I love you Yukio.."

"I love you too Rin.."

And,

I take my final breath. The smiling face of my little brother, as the last thing I see.

 **Annnd I cried my eyes out just writing this. I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be the final, with Yukio kinda dealing with the death of his only family. Let me know if you have a song to pair with this!**

 **~Mind**


	4. See you again

**okay this, this is the final (probably) and most feeltastic chapter!  
**

 **Hope you all enjoy! please don't hate me XD  
and I do not own see you again by Charlie puth**

 **(Yes this is the no rap version)**

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend._

I sat curled up on my bed, tears still staining my cheeks.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

I had recently lost my brother, my only family.

 _We've come a long way, from where we began._

I haven't shown up to work or school in days.

 _Oh I'll tell you all about when I see you again_

The exwires came over, I haven't told them of Rin's death yet..

 _When I see you again_

When he sat up, he couldn't help but feel Rin's hands wiping away his tears.

 _Why'd you have to leave so soon?_

Him hugging me, and telling me everything would be fine.

 _Why'd you have to go?_

I could feel tears pushing at my eyes again.

 _why'd you have to leave me here when I needed you the most?_

I refused to let them fall.

 _Cause I don't really know how to tell you_

Because I know that Rin would want me to be strong and happy.

 _Without feeling much worse_

I could almost hear his complaining and whining about homework on a Sunday..

 _I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt._

Or how I always acted like I was his mom or something..

 _Carry on_

I smiled at the memories.

 _Give me all the strength I need, to carry on._

I jumped slightly at the knocking on the door.

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

"Hey teach! You okay in there?" I could hear Shima's voice through the door.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

"Yeah, were pretty worried about you!" Then Suguro's.

 _we've come a long way, from where we began._

"please open up Yuki!" Shiemi..

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

" ?" Konekomeru.

 _When I see you again._

Everyone was out there.

I got up, my legs shaking as I walked.

I opened the door, all of there worried faces, right there.

"Yuki? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Shiemi asked, I couldn't help but smile...

"Mr Okumura what happened? Where have you and okumura gone off too?" Suguro asked. Making my smile fade.

"Rin's dead.." I muttered, only loud enough for them to hear me.

"What?" They all said.

"How?!" Shiemi asked, tears now filling her eyes.

"I-I'll tell you inside." I said, inviting them all in.

I explained it all to them. Shiemi was crying.

Suguro was in shock.

Shima was in shock.

But, they all got up, circled around me like vultures.

And just like that, gave me a hug. A warm, friendly hug.

 _How do I breath without you?_

Like the ones I would get from Rin.

 _I'm feeling so cold_

We all sat and talked for a bit, then all of got together, and made kind of a shrine for Rin.

 _I'll be waiting right here for you Till the day your home_

He manga perched on a shelf. A photo was him in the middle. Then photos of him and all his friends.

 _Carry on_

I even added a picture of him, me and dad.

 _Give me all the strength I need_

They all gave there prayers to the shrine, then left to let me give my prayers to my brother.

 _To carry on_

I prayed that he would be happy, and watch over me and our friends.

 _so let the light guide your way. Hold every memory as you go._

I prayed that he would keep me out of trouble.

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home. HOME._

And I prayed, that him and dad would have fun together again.

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend._

And finally, I told him, I loved him, and I would always look up to him as my hero.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, we've come a long way, from where we began._

I got up, and picked up Kuro.

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

He was just as depressed as me. He had lost another one of the closet people to him.

 _When I see you again._

I pet him for a bit, then get into bed.

 _When I see you again._

I took off my glasses, and got into the bed.

 _See you again_

And right before I went to sleep.

I whispered.

"Goodnight Rin.." As if he were still there.

 _When I see you again_


End file.
